Anexo:23ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo García |traductor = María del Carmen López |fecha_grabacion = 2011/12 |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2011-2012 |episodios = 22 |predecesor = Vigesimosegunda temporada |sucesor = Vigesimocuarta temporada }} La vigesimotercera temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 25 de septiembre de 2011 y finalizó el 20 de mayo de 2012. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre el 26 de febrero y el 22 de julio de 2012. Producción *Esta fue la última temporada en la que participa Luis Alfonso Padilla como las voces de Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Otto Mann, Lenny Leonard (en reemplazo a Víctor Delgado tras su retiro del doblaje) y voces adicionales. A partir del episodio "Políticamente Inepto, con Homero Simpson", fue sustituido por Gerardo García como las voces de Otto Mann y Apu Nahasapeemapetilon y Eduardo Ramírez como la voz de Lenny Leonard, debido a que Padilla se retiró del doblaje por problemas de salud. Posteriormente, Luis Alfonso Padilla falleció el 13 de mayo de 2012 víctima de un cáncer de páncreas. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 487: El halcón y el hombre Doh (The Falcon and The D'oh Man) Episodio 488: Bart se detiene a oler los Roosevelts (Bart Stops To Smell The Roosevelts) Episodio 489: Especial de noche de brujas XXII (Treehouse of Horror XXII) Episodio 490: Eres reemplazable (Replaceable You) Episodio 491: La esposa aficionada (The Food Wife) Episodio 492: La misión del libro (The Book Job) Episodio 493: El hombre de los pantalones de franela azul (The Man in the Blue Flannel Pants) Episodio 494: La solución del diez por ciento (The Ten-Per-Cent Solution) Episodio 495: Fiestas de un futuro pasado (Holidays of Future Passed) Curiosidades * Último episodio en contar con Luis Alfonso Padilla en el doblaje de la serie, ya que solo dobló a Apu y Lenny para concluir su participación. * También para Mariana Ortiz, que doblaba a Manjula y además colaboraba en las voces adicionales. Episodio 496: Políticamente Inepto, con Homero Simpson (Politically Inept, With Homer Simpson) Episodio 497: La red D'oh-cial (The D'oh-cial Network) 'Curiosidades' * Este es el primer episodio en que Eduardo Ramírez dobla a Lenny en reemplazo de Luis Alfonso Padilla, también Gerardo García se otorga al personaje de Otto en reemplazo de Luis Alfonso. * Los loops de Jimbo cuando dice "Hacer... qué" y "¿Qué te parece este acertijo?" fue doblado por Eduardo Ramírez y no por Gerardo Vásquez. * En este episodio, Marina Huerta reemplaza a Erika Mireles en los personajes de Patty y Selma, curiosamente Julie Kavner dobla a Marge (también doblada por Marina), Patty y Selma en la versión original de inglés. * Los gritos de Ralph se dejaron en inglés con la voz original de Nancy Cartwright. Episodio 498: El trapo de Moe (Moe Goes From Rags To Riches) Episodio 499: La hija también se ilusiona (The Daughter Also Rises) Episodio 500: Por fin se van (At Long Last Leave) Trivia *El gag de la pizarra fue leído por Nallely Solís con la voz de Milhouse Van Houten, esto debido a que dicho personaje era el que escribía en la pizarra y no Bart. Episodio 501: Salida por el Kwik-E-Mart (Exit Through the Kwik-E-Mart) Episodio 502: Como mojé a su madre (How I Wet Your Mother) 'Curiosidades' * En la escena en el cuarto de Homero con pañal, sus loops fueron dejado en la versión original de Dan Castellaneta. * La canción 'Dream Operator' fue dejada en inglés, mientras que el cantante David Byrne hace un cameo. Cabe resaltar que fue doblado antes por Jorge Roig en el episodio ¿Dónde está mi rancho? de la temporada 14, pero ésta vez es doblado por un actor desconocido. * Este episodio cuenta con la reaparición de Olga Hnidey a la serie, ya que había participado entre las temporadas 7 al 9, en esta ocasión interpretando a Mona Simpson. Episodio 503: Ellos, robot (Them, Robot) Episodio 504: Cuidado con Bart (Beware My Cheating Bart) Episodio 505: Algo muy divertido que Bart no volverá a hacer (A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Again) Episodio 506: El espía que me enseñó (The Spy Who Learned Me) Episodio 507: El matrimonio de Ned y Edna (Ned 'n Edna's Blend) Episodio 508: Lisa y Lady Gaga (Lisa Goes Gaga) Transmisión Referencias * Vigesimotercera temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR